This invention relates to a vehicle roof, and more particularly to a vehicle roof having a roof aperture which can be closed by a sliding roof, the vehicle having wind deflecting means pivotally positioned on the front edge of the roof aperture such that said means, when in its inoperative position, is disposed under the closed sliding roof, is pivoted upwardly into an operative position above the roof aperture and extending transversely to the air current. Such wind deflecting means, as is well known in the art, operates to protect occupants in the vehicle from incoming air currents by deflecting the air stream upwardly and away from the aperture at the front thereof.